


Free Time

by kinumi



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: (( Lo amo tanto ))“yo también”(( เฮ้! ขอล่ะ ช่วยพูดอะไรที่ฉันเข้าใจด้วยเถอะ ))





	Free Time

เสียงเรียกเข้าเฉพาะสายของโปรแกรมแชทที่ตั้งค่าไว้ ทำให้เจ้าของเครื่องละสายตาจากตัวอักษรบนหน้ากระดาษของหนังสือที่ยังคงสภาพดีแม้สีของเนื้อกระดาษจะกลายเป็นสีเหลืองตามกาลเวลาที่ผ่านไป ชายหนุ่มหยิบโทรศัพท์ยกขึ้นดู ภาพดิสเพลย์ที่แสดงบนหน้าจอบ่งบอกถึงความอารมณ์ดีของเจ้าตัว ทอมคลี่ยิ้มบนใบหน้าก่อนเลื่อนปลายนิ้วเพื่อเริ่มการวิดีโอคอลกับบุคคลอีกซีกโลก

 

(( ลุงทอม~~~~~ ))

 

เสียงใสแจ๋วมาพร้อมกับใบหน้าจิ้มลิ้มของเด็กหญิงวัยห้าขวบที่กำลังโบกมือป้อมของเธอไปมา ทอมฉีกยิ้มเต็มแก้ม “เฮ้~~~~” เขาโบกมือทักทายเธอกลับเช่นกัน ไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นความน่ารักสดใสของเด็กน้อยแบบนี้ทันทีที่รับสาย “สวัสดีจ้ะ คนสวยของลุงโตขึ้นเยอะเลย”

อินเดียโรสหัวเราะสดใส แก้มกลมกลายเป็นสีชมพู (( ลุงทอมๆ บ๊อบบี้อยู่ไหนคะ หนูอยากเห็นบ๊อบบี้ ))  ดวงตากลมโตเป็นประกายพยายามสอดส่องหาเพื่อนใหม่ที่ทอมเคยพาทำความรู้จักตั้งแต่สมัยที่รับสมาชิกใหม่เข้าบ้านช่วงแรกๆ ทอมย่อมไม่ทำให้หลานสาวผิดหวัง ย้ายตำแหน่งถือโทรศัพท์ให้ต่ำลง เด็กหญิงห่อปากทำตาวาววับเมื่อได้เห็นสุนัขตัวน้อยนอนซุกบนอกเจ้าของ ตาแป๋วๆ ของมันจ้องกลับมองเธออย่างน่ารัก

 

(( บ๊อบบี้~~~ ))

เด็กหญิงเรียกชื่อเพื่อนใหม่ของเธอ จากน้ำเสียงทำให้รู้เลยว่าหากได้อยู่ใกล้ๆ เธอคงจะวิ่งรี่เข้ามากอดรัดบ๊อบบี้แน่นๆ ด้วยความคิดถึงแน่นอน เพียงไม่กี่อึดใจทอมได้ยินเสียงเล็กๆ อีกสองเสียงดังลอดออกมาจากลำโพง เสียงใสไม่แพ้พี่สาวดังขึ้นก่อนจะเห็นตัวเสียอีก อินเดียเลื่อนมือถือออกให้น้องชายฝาแฝดสองคนได้มีโอกาสเข้ามาร่วมเฟรมด้วยกัน ทันทีที่สองแฝดได้เห็นใบหน้าคุ้นเคยผ่านโปรแกรมแชทก็พากันเสียงดังด้วยความตื่นเต้น

 

(( ลุงทอม! / ลุงทอมมม ))

 

“เฮ้~สวัสดี ซาช่า สวัสดี ทริสตัน”

 

 

(( อ่าน! หนังสือ! ))

(( ทริสตันอยากให้ลุงทอมอ่านหนังสือให้อีก หนูก็เหมือนกัน ))

“ได้เลยจ้ะ ได้เลย”

 

(( ลุงทอม ลุงทอม ))

“ว่าไงครับ ซาช่า”

(( ทะเล เล่นกัน ))

(( ลุงทอมๆ ซาช่ากับทริสตันเล่นเซิร์ฟเป็นแล้วนะ แต่ยังไม่เก่งเท่าหนูหรอก ))

“พวกหนูเก่งจัง! ลุงยังเล่นไม่เป็นเลย”

 

(( ลุงทอมต้องฝึกบ่อยๆ สิ ))

(( ฝึก! ))

(( มา! มา! ))

(( ซาช่าบอกให้ลุงทอมมาที่บ้านพวกเรา ลุงจะมาอีกไหม? พาบ๊อบบี้มาด้วยนะคะ ))

(( บ๊อบบี้! ))

(( บ๊อบบี้! ))

 

และอีกหลายๆ ประโยคที่เด็กทั้งสามพูดคุยกับเขา ว่ากันตามตรงทอมอาจจะฟังรู้เรื่องบ้างไม่รู้เรื่องบ้าง แต่หัวใจเขาพองฟูเมื่อได้เห็นความน่ารักของลูกๆ บ้านเฮมเวิร์ธ จนกระทั่งคุณแม่คนเก่งเดินเข้ามาร่วมวงสนทนาเมื่อเริ่มเห็นว่าการสนทนาเริ่มมีความชุลมุนเล็กๆ จากการที่ลูกทั้งสามแย่งกันพูดคุยกับคุณลุงแสนใจดี

(( เด็กๆ จ๊ะ ถ้าพวกลูกมะรุมมะตุ้มกันแบบนั้น ลุงทอมคงต้องแยกร่างเป็นสามคนถึงจะตอบพวกหนูทันจ้ะ เอาล่ะ อินเดียส่งมือถือมาให้แม่ ก่อนที่หนูจะทำมันตกให้คุณพ่อใจสลายเอา ))  
  
เอลซ่ารับโทรศัพท์จากลูกสาวคนโตขึ้นมาถือ ใบหน้าสวยของหญิงสาวชัดเจนบนหน้าจอ เธอส่งยิ้มหวานให้ทอมเอ่ยทักทายในขณะที่แว่วเสียงเด็กๆ ยังเรียกชื่อของทอมไม่หยุด

(( สวัสดี สุดหล่อ ))

“สวัสดี เอลซ่า คุณยังสวยไม่เปลี่ยนเลย”

คำชมของชายหนุ่มทำให้คุณนายเฮมเวิร์ธหัวเราะอารมณ์ดีก่อนหรี่ตาจนเล็กแคบแสร้งทำเป็นจ้องจับผิด

 

(( แหม หนุ่มอังกฤษปากหวานทุกคนรึเปล่า ))

“ผมเคยโกหกคุณด้วยรึ?”

(( ขอโทษนะพ่อหนุ่ม ฉันจะไม่ยอมหลงเสน่ห์คุณแน่ ถึงคุณจะเป็นหนุ่มนัยน์ตาสวยชวนฝันมากแค่ไหน แต่ฉันมีสามีแล้ว นี่สามีฉัน ))

 

เอลซ่าแพนกล้องไปทางชายหนุ่มผมทองที่ยืนเบ่งกล้ามทำหน้าทะเล้นใส่ราวกับรอจังหวะนี้มานาน ทอมหัวเราะร่วนราวกับถูกอกถูกใจหนักหนา “โอ้ ผมคงสู้สามีคุณไม่ได้จริงๆ”

 

(( เพราะฉะนั้นตัดใจได้แล้วนะจ๊ะ เพราะ... ))

 

(( Lo amo tanto )) *ฉันรักเขามาก*

“yo también” *ผมเช่นกัน*

 

(( เฮ้! ขอล่ะ ช่วยพูดอะไรที่ฉันเข้าใจด้วยเถอะ ))

(( lo siento, querido. no entendió el mendaje )) *ขอโทษนะที่รัก ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะไม่เข้าใจที่เราพูด*

นอกจากเอลซ่าจะไม่สนใจคำทักท้วงของสามี เธอยังใจร้ายพอที่จะคุยกับทอมเป็นภาษาสเปน แสร้งทำหนักอกหนักใจที่สามีตนพูดสเปนไม่ได้ นั่นยิ่งทำให้คริสขมวดคิ้วฉับ ก่อนทอมจะต้องเป็นฝ่ายออกปากให้เอลซ่าเลิกแกล้งสามีของเธอ

 

(( อินเดียโรสยังเก่งกว่าเขาอีก เชื่อฉัน ))

“โตขึ้นเธอจะเป็นสาวแกร่งเหมือนคุณ เอลซ่า”

(( มันต้องเป็นแบบนั้นอยู่แล้ว ))

 เอลซ่าพูดอย่างมั่นอกมั่นใจ ก่อนจะส่งโทรศัพท์ให้กับเจ้าของตัวจริง เธอตบบ่าสามีสองสามครั้ง (( เชิญหนุ่มๆ คุยกันตามสบายนะ ))

 

(( สวัสดีครับโปรเฟสเซอร์ วันนี้งดคลาสสอนรึ? ))

คริสยิ้มล้อเลียนกับลุคของทอมในช่วงนี้ที่ปล่อยให้หนวดเคราครึ้มและสวมแว่นอยู่ตลอดเวลา หากเป็นคนอื่นอาจดูคล้ายกับโฮมเลส แต่เพราะบุคคลิกและความฉลาดที่ปิดไม่มิดของนักแสดงอังกฤษ จึงทำให้ทอมเหมือนกับโปรเฟสเซอร์ผู้ทรงภูมิ

 

“ผมพร้อมสอน แต่คุณโดดร่มวิชาผมไงครับ คุณเฮมเวิร์ธ”

(( ยกโทษให้ผมเถอะ โปรเฟสเซอร์ ))

“ถ้าคุณมีคำอธิบายที่สามารถฟังขึ้น ผมอาจจะยังให้โอกาสคุณ”

 

คริสหัวเราะเสียงสูงเมื่อทอมยังคงสวมบทบาทโปรเฟสเซอร์ฮิดเดิลสตัน ความจริงทอมเหมาะกับการเป็นเจ้าของรายวิชาประวัติศาสตร์ศิลป์ ไม่ก็รายวิชาวรรณคดีมากกว่า แต่สงสัยการคุยกับเอลซ่าเมื่อครู่ทำให้ทอมตัดสินใจสอนภาษาสเปนแทน

 

(( ขอโทษครับ โปรเฟสเซอร์ ผมคงเผลอหลับแน่ถ้าหากฟังคุณสอน เสียงคุณนุ่มเกินไป ))

“นั่นไม่ใช่เหตุผลครับ คุณเฮมเวิร์ธ” จังหวะการพูดนุ่มนวลแต่แฝงความเฉียบขาดในน้ำเสียง “ผมคงต้องมีวิธีลงโทษที่จะทำให้คุณหลาบจำ”

 

(( สั่งสอนให้รู้จักเข็ดหลาบเลย ที่รัก ฉันให้สิทธิ์ในการสั่งสอนกับคุณเต็มที่เลย ))

ทอมถึงกับหลุดมาดโปรเฟสเซอร์มาดเข้มด้วยการยิ้มกว้างและหัวเราะเฮะเฮะ เมื่อภรรยาคนสวยของนักแสดงชาวออสเตรเลียพูดดังแทรกเข้ามาในลำโพง เธอยื่นใบหน้าเข้ามาในเฟรมทำหน้าหมั่นเขี้ยวสามีเสียเต็มประดาอยู่ทางด้านหลังพร้อมชี้นิ้วมาที่คริสที่แสร้งทำคิ้วตกหวาดกลัวการลงโทษ ทอมขมวดคิ้วในขณะที่พยายามคิดวิธีลงโทษนักศึกษาให้หลาบจำตามสิทธิ์ที่ได้รับจากคุณนายเฮมเวิร์ธ

 

“เด็กๆ บอกว่าเล่นเซิร์ฟกันเป็นหมดแล้ว คุณต้องสอนผมบ้างแล้วล่ะ คริส”

 

คริสทำเสียงฮะฮ่าด้วยความสะใจกับข้อเสนอของเพื่อนนักแสดงชาวอังกฤษ ก่อนคลี่ยิ้มกว้างในขณะที่ดวงตาพราวระยับ

 

 (( งั้นโปรเฟสเซอร์คงต้องมาที่บ้านผมแล้วล่ะ ))

 

============== จบดีกว่า ==============  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> เพราะวันนี้อากาศดีและขนมฟักทองอร่อยมาก 555555555  
> อีกทั้งวันก่อนเป็นพี่เลี้ยงให้เด็กห้าขวบกับสามขวบ  
> วัยไล่ๆ อินเดียโรสและน้องแฝดบ้านเฮมเวิร์ธเลย
> 
> ทำให้คิดว่า...พี่ทอมจะคุยกับเด็กๆ ประมาณไหนนะ?  
> แต่ชอบเวลาพี่ทอมเจอเด็กๆ แล้วทักทาย "เฮ้~~" มากค่ะ  
> เสียงพี่ทอมนุ่มและมีความรักเด็กสูงมาก ฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ
> 
> และเพราะเลาอยากเห็นเขาหยอกล้อกันทั้งครอบครัว  
> บวกกับส่วนตัวที่ชอบการพูดคุยสบายๆ รักเขาและรักครอบครัวของเขาด้วย //ยิ้ม  
> รวมไปถึงได้กาวจากการพูดคุยกับแวมแวมเกี่ยวกับคาร์แรคเตอร์ของสองหนุ่ม //ขวยเขิน  
> ผลจึงออกมาประการฉะนี้ฤาาาาาาา 
> 
> ส่วนภาษาสเปน...อาจจะไม่ถูกเป๊ะ ขอโทษค่ะที่สมัยนั้นไม่ตั้งใจเรียนวิชาเสริม //กราบ
> 
> ตอนนี้กำลังจะปั่นฟิครักโรงพยาบาลให้จบ ใครที่ติดตามอยู่...อดทนอีกนิดนะคะ!! //กราบอีก  
> ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกท่านที่อ่านมาจนถึงตรงนี้ รวมไปถึงผลงานที่ผ่านมาด้วย  
> ทั้งที่ความเมาสูงมาก แต่ทุกท่านก็อุตส่าห์เออออไปกับเรา แงงงงงงง 5555555  
> ขอบคุณสำหรับการติดตาม รีทวิต เฟบทวิตและ WP จิ้มคุโด  
> และคอมเมนท์จากทุกๆ ช่องทางค่ะ ทั้งหมดทั้งมวลล้วนเป็นกำลังใจชั้นดี //กราบอีกที
> 
> ถึงแม้จะเอาแน่เอานอนไม่ได้ แต่ต้องได้พบฟิคเมาๆ จากเราอีกแน่นอนค่ะ!! (ฮา)


End file.
